124963-21042015-morning-coffee-alt-itus-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't enjoy leveling in ALL games. :) I've purchased leveled up characters before in EQ1, EQ2, and WoW where they offer those services. In WildStar, however, I for some reason enjoy the leveling process more than endgame. I don't know why, but I do feel that each time I explore and quest I fumble into something new that I haven't seen before even if technically I have been in the area before. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha! That is so awesome to hear! I love stories like this. | |} ---- My sister pointed me to WS and here we are. WS originally started as something for my wife and I to do together since we lived an hour away and both had kids (so hard to get together physically in the same place). It started off as something innocent enough until I hit STL. At that point it all changed and I knew I'd have to go deeper into this game. | |} ---- Spellslingers, unite! :D *highfive* I should finish leveling my Dominion Spellslinger someday. I have a Drakken, but she is very low level still. Maybe once I finish leveling my Engineer. So... probably sometime in 2017. xD | |} ---- Mine's a Chua :P I miss her sometimes. Oh and welcome back!! (you are back right?) | |} ---- ---- HAH that's awesome. I do the same in other games with crowd control classes (enchanters, in specific). I have .. four of them? In EQ2 (well, I no longer play, but back when I did) as well as a handful in EQ1. They're just so fun. Do you find yourself playing one Spellslinger more often than the other? Do they get jealous of each other? I BET THEY DO. Alts know, you know. | |} ---- I pretty much always have a buttload of alts in all my MMOs. Filled up character slots on two servers in WoW, made as many Asmodians as I could on Lumiel in Aion, filled up both Shadefallen and Faeblight (RIP Shadefallen) in Rift, had three accounts in Rift full of alts on Celestial Hills... I think FFXIV was the first time I didn't actively play a bunch of alts. I think that game reached a certain threshold of boring questing that even my alt-infested brain couldn't get over (didn't help that the writing in the story quest is just grade A awful). But I'm back to alting again in WS! Haven't maxed out my character slots yet, but that's not for a lack of character concepts/looks I want. It's mostly because I'm holding out hope that we'll get some of the race-class combinations unlocked and I don't want to be forced into deleting/rerolling. It's really, really hard to not just roll them anyway... must stay strong... and keep my hopes up... some day Mordesh esper, some day aurin warrior and medic... I'm pretty indiscriminate when it comes to what alts, though frequently I'll have a "favorite" class that I just make tons of. (Had like 5 warriors in WoW, three in Rift though that game gets a pass because of the soul system lol.) In WS my main is Exile, but I've got a couple Dommies (Cassian and Draken - want a Mechari but I'm not happy with how limited the customization of the faces is). Both my 50s are Exile though - aurin esper and mordesh warrior. I want to level up my Cassian medic next but it's hard to be motivated when Dominion is so cut off from my Exiles. D: | |} ---- I crave an aurin warrior badly. My warrior is human just because she looks ridiculously dainty swinging around that enormous sword. | |} ---- It's all fun and games until you hit that group content! I remember just blowing off WS (I don't want another MMO to play) when I first heard about it (Fall 2013). Someone posted more about it as open beta arrived, and there is evidence of me on our forums talking about how there was no way I was going to that cupcaking cartoony game and leveling all the way to 50. Just ugh! And then the devspeaks started. And they linked the Dungeons one. And the Raids one. Oh how I changed my tune, and I'm so glad I did :) Glad your wife (and you) are having fun! | |} ---- And morning tea for those of us that are spurned by coffee... | |} ---- ---- ---- I seriously want a Mordeshper! (too hard to say Mordesh Esper) Don't be silly, I'm just an illusion! Pay no attention to that Mordesh behind the curtain. :o *disappears in a cloud of smoke* :P But hopefully I'll be spending time on the forums again. Not much though. Since last summer things have changed so much for me. >.< I now work almost every single day and I no longer have a nice desk with a computer that I can waste time with. :( I have to type from my phone while I'm at work now. But I do like to say hi! | |} ---- ---- ---- For me it's the beautiful worlds that Carbine created. They all have unique features. | |} ---- OMG so close! Yall will get there. Keep plugging at it. | |} ---- ---- When Carbine did their very first teaser of what the final Exile race would be and all signs immediately pointed to some kind of undead/space zombie/whatever theme, I immediately wanted my main to be an esper of that race. It's what I've wanted since forever. x.x Was so, so, so crushed when that couldn't be. Carbine, why you crush my dreams? | |} ---- ---- At least you can give him one, think about us not being able to give any at all to you CRB folks... :P | |} ---- ... I can't give this enough likes. | |} ---- Then things are finally fair. Because other people can't give you ANY likes. D: Now you'll know how it feels to want to like something, but not be able to! (again) | |} ---- ---- I feel like even Mechari have to love Nutella. | |} ---- I would eat there. A mechari might not need to eat, but right now a large carafe of coffee and a properly garnished(A spoon) jar of nutella would be pleasant. | |} ---- ---- The only problem I had with FFXIV's class system, was leveling other classes once I played through the game sucked, imo... I dont like to mindlessly grind, or grind fates. It's just not fun to me. I know some people do like it though. To each their own. | |} ---- ---- I absolutely agree with this side of it. | |} ---- Me too! Then I wouldn't need alts. I envy people who are able to stick to just one character. It's cheaper in the long run, and I think you emotionally invest in the character a lot more. Then you just need to decide which race to rule them all.. I'd probably have one for each faction still, so a Chua and an Aurin more than likely. | |} ---- Anybody is welcome to start Coffee. :) I'm a fan of alts. TOR had a lot of alt-friendly features (Legacy) and Bioware's legendary storytelling skillz made the journey more than interesting enough. I had 14 or 15 55's across both factions before I quit. I had a handful of alts in WoW but only one 90. Long story short, they made a change I couldn't live with. Painful lesson learned: Don't put all your eggs in one basket. Here, I have 12 on Entity. One for each class in both factions. I need more character slots. I may have to consign some of mine to Warhound. Dominion: level 50 Draken Stalker, level 25 Cassian Spellslinger, level 20 CassianEngineer, level 15 CassianEsper, level 3 Mechari Medic, level 3 Mechari Warrior, all female. Exiles: level 50 Aurin Stalker, level 50 Aurin Esper, level 19 Human Engineer, level 16 Mordesh Medic, level 15 Mordesh Spellslinger, level 15 Granok Warrior. The Human and Granok are my token males. My first 50 was the Draken Stalker. After swearing up, down, and sideways that I was done with melee... my 2nd 50 and current main is the Aurin Stalker *facepalms*. I was dithering between my Exile Engineer and Medic which to level next but it looks like I've settled on the Engi. While I'm not a big fan of how the warrior plays I may just have to push him to 20 so he could wear the Stonespike Rockhorde set, sadly the Human Engineer doesn't pull of the look as well. | |} ---- .......... *Adds Dominion and Exile diner to his list of housing things that need to be made* | |} ---- ---- ---- Do a Norman Rockwell diner scene! LOL | |} ---- Ack! *puts on art history hat* That's actually a Edward Hopper painting *takes it off* I'm considering doing an exile version next and then painting them after i get my freelance work done this and next month. Maybe a few saturday evening post parodies! "Protostar evening #post" | |} ---- ---- Well ok then, do a Edward Hopper one instead : | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Huh. That popped up in the image list when I googled "norman rockwell diner", and I actually thought it was a Rockwell. Oh, well. Thanks for the update, and you're welcome for the opportunity to put your art history hat to use. :) | |} ---- No worries, Google can be a butt sometimes. I do like the suggestion though and I actually do have a rockwell pce i mght be able to squeeze a parody of in between my freelance work. Rockwell's "runaway". Probably do that one of exiles sicne I've done so many dominion pics lately. Also thank you for making my day because I as like "omg opportunity to teach!", sine I graduated only time I've used my art history knowledge has been for helping people pick what is real or fake in animal crossing lol. *hug* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----